Light of My Life
by delicate-storm
Summary: Dean is in mourning when he loses the love of his life, only the love in question is not necessarily what you would expect. Just some crack fun. And I suck at summaries.


**A/N This story is not meant to be taken seriously its just some madness which came about while I was chatting to a friend who asked about who I ship and I told her I ship Dean with everything and everyone even Dean/Lamp which had her laughing her butt off and once she stopped laughing she made me write a fic which I did, it was an offer I couldn't refuse. She liked it hope you will too.**

**Light of my Life**

"Dean is this really…" Sam struggled to find the right word to say as he stood behind his brother whose shoulders were hunched, his head bowed down and his entire body spoke of grief and anguish. Sam hated seeing Dean like this. This broken. It just wasn't the big brother he knew."Is this really _necessary_?" Sam found it incredibly difficult to keep any kind of level of sympathy or sincerity in his voice as he finally found the right word to say.

"It happened so quickly one minute she was just standing there and then…" Dean's voice broke a little and he wiped away tears staring down at the grave he had dug while Sam had been sitting in the Impala having lunch. Sam had offered to help, but Dean, Dean he felt this was something he had to do himself, bury the love of his life. Sam had gotten out of the car because he was getting concerned that the entire ceremony was taking way longer than he had ever expected.

"I know kiddo I know." Sam clasped Dean's shoulder tightly as his body trembled with tears.

"You know Dean there are plenty of other..." Dean turned sharply pulling Sam's hand off from his shoulder. "Don't say it! Don't tell me there are other fish in the sea that's so typically insensitive of you she just died and you are talking about others who can take her place already, no one can take her place." Sam cleared his throat thinking that wasn't what he was going to say at all and he held up one finger.

"Number one calling it dying is a grave exaggeration not to mention fucking psycho" He raised two fingers. "And secondly you said that last time with that one down in Shreveport too."

"Shut up! Just go wait in the car like I told you."

"Then just hurry the hell up already please so we can go."

"You were always so jealous of my relationship with her I see that now. You never accepted her. Tell me how does it feel knowing she died and you never made peace with her?"

"Well for starters I am really torn up about it yeah I don't know how I am gonna sleep tonight…wait I know how I am gonna sleep like a damn baby… just get this." Sam looked over into the grave. "Whatever the hell this is Dean just get done!" And Sam regretted his words instantly as Dean's bottom lip began to quiver and a fresh batch of tears began growing in the corners of his eyes. Oh great.

"Sam I... it was an accident I didn't even see her there oh god this pain is just too real. I won't be able to get over this ever! Just make it stop take the pain away so my heart will go on." Sam raised his eyesbrows.

"Jesus christ are you quoting Celine Dion?" He asked astounded.

"She's talented shut up." Dean said between gritted teeth and then it occurred to him what could make all of this right and he began praying closing his eyes and shouting at the sky. "Castiel! Please I need you. Get your feathery ass down here now!" There was a gush of wind as the angel appeared looking concerned.

"Sam, Dean what's wrong did someone die?" Sam pointed over at the grave and Cas slowly walked over to the hole in the ground nervously and then he peeked down afraid of what he would see, these boys had lost to much in their lives too many people who they loved. He looked down into the dirt and stared at a lamp. A very broken lamp. But a lamp nonetheless. He turned around and looked at Sam and Dean. Was this some kind of practical joke? Did this Winchester's have no concept of matters of real urgency.

"It's a lamp." Castiel said.

"The lamp of my life…" Dean whispered forlornly.

"It. Is. A. Lamp." Castiel repeated like he was talking to a very slow child.

"Why do you always feel the need to label everything ?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know Dean maybe I guess because it's a lamp!" Cas yelled pointing into the grave.

" Always with the labels I am an angel of the lord! Your Michael's vessel! The boy with demon blood in him you are so judgmental which is ironic because you're an angel and isn't it in the bible or something about how you can't judge other people or some shit were you absent from angel school that day?" Cas rolled his eyes sighing should never have answered this prayer, just like he shouldn't have answered the one last week for pie, or the week before for tickets to a Metallica concert or the one months before for Chunky Monkey ice cream at three in the morning.

"So what happened exactly and why am I here?" Cas asked loosening his tie.

"When I got to our hotel room this morning look I might have had to much to drink."

"Dean you did have too much to drink."Sam corrected.

"Shut up! Okay so yeah I was kind of drunk lost my balance and I knocked her off from the cupboard one minute she was okay and then she was gone and I'll never be able to forgive myself it's my fault oh my god it's all my fault she's dead she died because of me!" Dean threw himself down by the grave side fists clenched landing on his knees staring at the heavens crying. "Why cruel world why?" Over and over and over.

"Is he still drunk?" Cas asked watching Dean with fascination.

"Uh no not really." Sam looked at his brother who was fondling the lamp's cord now in a disturbing fashion that made Sam a little uncomfortable. "Okay maybe his still a little drunk."

"I really don't understand was the lamp some kind of a family heirloom?" Cas wanted to know trying desperately to make sense of what he was involved in.

"No nothing like that, we just happened to find it in our motel room yesterday like you would expect too and Dean well it was lamp at first sight." Dean got up on his feet walking over to the angel on unsteady legs he grabbed Cas by the lapels of his trench coat.

"Please Cas you have to help me." He begged.

"Of course Dean anything you ask I will do, so what is it that you require? Superglue?"

"Wipe her from my memory I just wanna forget we ever met I don't want to feel this pain. I don't know if I can go on I have been through so much and now on top of everything else I am responsible for her death I just, I just don't know if I will get over her you know so please...just wipe her from my memory please I am begging you."

"Seriously?" Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and placed it on his forehead.

"Do it! He demanded.

Castiel looked over at Sam for help and Sam shrugged with a what-are-you-looking-at-me-for kind of look.

"This is a grave misuse of my angelic powers." Cas said.

"Last week you got Dean pie from that place in Manchester England, because he heard it was the best pie in the world now that was misuse of angel powers this on the other hand is more like an act of mercy."

"Okay but this has got to stop if my superiors hear..."

"Just do it…wait!" Sam yelled he walked over to Castiel and whispered in his ear. "I owe Dean a hundred bucks for a bet I lost make him forget that too."

"I'm not answering your prayers anymore, this is going to be like the boy who cried wolf one day your really going to need me and I won't answer." Sam slapped him on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah enough with the threats just go on work your angel mojo so we can all get the hell out of here."

"I mean it Sam I am taking a break from you guys this is getting out of hand. No more prayers! None! Nothing I don't want to you hear a word from you! You call me again asking for nonsense I am turning you boys into freaking lamps. I'm not even joking."

Castiel placed his hand on Dean and in an instant the Winchesters were away from the grave and they were in the Impala, Sam sitting shotgun beside Dean.

"You good?" Sam asked eyeing Dean carefully.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be okay?" He asked defensively. "Actually you know I am feeling kinda hungry…you know what I could go for is that pie from England best pie in the world they weren't lying when they said that, think I should call Cas?" Sam smiled deviously.

"Go ahead why not?"

END


End file.
